Es solo un simple Me gustas
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Porque nadie nace sabiendo amar y expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos, eso lo tenían más que claro dos personas a la cuales declararse se les estaba trasformando casi en un imposible. [Reto "3 sentimientos y/o emociones" Comunidad Sakuriana]
1. Miedo

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es creada por mí y escrita para el ****Reto "3 sentimientos y/o emociones" de Comunidad Sakuriana.**

Summary: Porque nadie nace sabiendo amar y expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos, eso lo tenían más que claro dos personas a la cuales declararse se les estaba trasformando casi en un imposible.

* * *

**Es solo un simple "Me gustas"**

* * *

**Miedo**

Shaoran Li era un adolescente perseverante y seguro de sí mismo, era el mejor estudiante de su salón y el más destacado deportista que había en el Instituto Seijô en los últimos 3 años, pero había un gran problema que lo llevaba molestando hacía meses, desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con unos verdes su personalidad, que no le temía a nada, comenzó a flaquear gracias a que su bondadoso y tímido corazón comenzó a latir por otro.

—Entonces… ¿solo digo eso? —preguntó con cierto temor luego de escuchar los consejos de uno de sus amigos.

—Oh, sí, es mejor ir directo al grano, luego te explayas más —asintió no muy convencido del todo—. Si sigues los consejos del guía del amor tu declaración será un mero trámite.

Vio como su amigo Yamazaki sacaba un libro.

—Y aquí está la biblia del amor.

"_Rudo Cupido"_

Rodó los ojos, seguro ese libro le serviría.

Agradeció que en ese momento estuvieran los dos solos platicando, o sino moriría de vergüenza, pero se encontraba tan desesperado que cualquier opción le era esperanzadora.

Con cierta inseguridad abrió el libro de tapa negra con el dibujo de Cupido en versión adulta y con estilo roquero.

—Revisa la página 45 —sugirió Yamazaki—. Ahí menciona este maestro el modo perfecto que debes usar para acercarte a la chica, incluso da _tips_ de cómo sonreír, hablarle, y lo más importante… declararse.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago apenas intentó hacerse una imagen mental de él intentando decir algo coherente frente a ella, de inmediato el sudor de sus manos le previnieron que esto no iba a resultar.

Yamazaki seguía hablándole, pero él solo podía centrarse en una cosa: miedo.

Sí, era un cobarde.

No se atrevía ni siquiera a sonreírle a la chica que para peor era una de las jóvenes más populares del instituto y líder del equipo de porristas.

—… Y eso, deja el libro acá y levántate, hoy será el día en que tú, amigo, te inicies en las enseñanzas del maestro Rudo Cupido.

Su amigo lo tironeó y comenzó a empujarlo para que se moviera. Caminó hasta la entrada del salón sin entender qué diablos intentaba hacer Yamazaki hasta que lo comprendió.

Sakura caminaba con su rostro arrebolado, junto a ella estaban las demás chicas del equipo de porristas hablando y riendo.

Y comenzó a sentirlo, esa montaña rusa en el estómago, su corazón a punto de salirse, sus manos temblando…

—Hey, Kinomoto —la chica se volteó hacia ellos y por poco le da un infarto—. Shaoran quiere hablar contigo.

Huir.

Apenas la chica comenzó a acercarse con su tierna sonrisa salió arrancando como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

Llegó a los baños de varones y lavó su cara sintiendo lentamente que su alma regresaba.

"¿A qué le temes, Shaoran?" Le habían preguntado un día, la respuesta estaba más que clara:

—A ser rechazado por la chica que me gusta —susurró.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Palabras: 494

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Notas de una atrasadísima autora:**

Primer drabble, el segundo viene apenas termine de editarlo, y el tercero se está creando, espero en un par de horas tenerlo listo. Mil disculpas la tardanza, expliqué el motivo de ello en el grupo, ni se imaginan la alegría que sentí cuando me enteré que daban más plazo.

Espero que les guste el relato con una idea un tanto común, pero bueno, es lo que salió luego de varios intentos fallidos, es que el miedo al rechazo quién no lo ha vivido alguna vez en su vida :D

En fin, gracias por leer, y nuevamente, disculpas.

Saludines.-


	2. Hostilidad

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es creada por mí y escrita para el ****Reto "3 sentimientos y/o emociones" de Comunidad Sakuriana.**

Summary: Porque nadie nace sabiendo amar y expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos, eso lo tenían más que claro dos personas a la cuales declararse se les estaba trasformando casi en un imposible.

* * *

**Es solo un simple "Me gustas"**

* * *

**Hostilidad**

Estaba enfadada y mucho, sobre todo al recordar como Li se había comportado el día de ayer con ella, una situación que llevaba repitiéndose por meses. Lo peor es que a causa de eso su nivel de amabilidad se estaba extinguiendo mientras una antipatía hacia todo el mundo la estaba llevando a hacer cosas de las cuales de seguro se arrepentiría.

Junto a ella estaba Chiharu, una de sus amigas, quien no paraba de hablarle de un programa de televisión sin importancia alguna para ella, se sentía mareada de escuchar el monólogo de la joven y no pudiendo aguantar más, se puso de pie dando vuelta en el acto un vaso de jugo que fue a caer sobre la comida de su amiga.

Eso claramente no fue premeditado.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sakura? Te desconozco.

—Soy la misma de siempre —tomó su mochila—. Cómete mi almuerzo, perdí el apetito.

Salió del casino y por primera vez les dio una mirada de hastío a las chicas de cursos inferiores que querían hablar con ella para lograr entrar al grupo de porristas.

Hasta eso le estaba molestando ese día, lo único que quería era arrancar del instituto e irse lejos.

Una lata de bebida chocó con uno de sus pies y no dudó en patearla a ver si de esa manera su carácter un tanto hostil se iba. La lata rebotó en la cabeza de un chico y cuando alzó la vista para ver quien había sido el gran "afortunado" de ese golpe rodó los ojos.

De todos los estudiantes que había en ese lugar tenía que haberlo golpeado a él, y el chico ni siquiera le dijo algo lo que causó más malestar en su persona. Solo hizo lo de siempre: huir como si ella tuviera lepra.

—¡¿No me dirás nada?!—le increpó apenas le dio alcance.

De seguro se quedaría mudo como siempre sucedía.

"_¿Qué diablos le pasa? Di algo"_

—Anda, al menos regáñame, te di un fuerte golpe, ¿no? —frunció su ceño, por lo menos estaba logrando una reacción diferente y que no fuera arrancar de ella—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Vamos, Li, dime alguna cosa, aunque sea una estupidez, pero... ¡dime algo!

El chico abrió y cerró la boca, y como lo supuso no terminó diciendo nada.

Soltó un gruñido.

—Realmente eres un tonto.

Se había pasado de la raya, Li le dio una mirada con cierta tristeza y se alejó de ella.

Lo observó hasta que él se perdió por los pasillos del instituto. El remordimiento poco a poco comenzó a aplacar su hostilidad, claramente se arrepentía de haberlo tratado tan antipáticamente, pero él la estaba llevando a ese límite, no podía comprender por qué Li se comportaba así con ella. Lo único que deseaba era poder acercarse a él y decirle de una buena vez el "Me gustas" que llevaba anhelando expresar hacía casi un año, pero Li parecía temerle, y ahora más razones tenía para hacerlo por cómo lo había tratado.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Palabras: 500 (me gusta vivir al límite xD)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Notas de Caris:**

Hola nuevamente, me fue difícil escribir el drabble para este sentimiento, pero finalmente logré escribir algo que me agradó y mostrando a una Sakura en una faceta distinta de su tan característica amabilidad.

Espero que les guste, en unas horas más subiré el último drabble que aún no está listo.

Saludines y gracias por leer.-


	3. Deseo

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es creada por mí y escrita para el ****Reto "3 sentimientos y/o emociones" de Comunidad Sakuriana.**

Summary: Porque nadie nace sabiendo amar y expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos, eso lo tenían más que claro dos personas a la cuales declararse se estaba trasformando casi en un imposible.

* * *

**Es solo un simple "Me gustas"**

* * *

**Deseo**

…_No desespere, al fin y al cabo, es solo un simple "Me gustas"… Sin embargo, es mejor arriesgarse, el mero acto de besar sin previo aviso puede ser una buena arma usando el deseo a modo de expresar su amor…_

Sakura asintió, realmente Yamazaki era el mejor, "Rudo Cupido" sí que sabía aconsejar, definitivamente le daría un obsequio a su compañero por haberle prestado ese libro, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de él seguiría llorando de remordimiento en algún rincón del instituto, pero enmendaría las cosas, de eso no había dudas.

Con optimismo guardó el libro en su mochila, el momento había llegado y se encontraba lista para liberar las palabras que anhelaba decir, el deseo de declararse de una vez por todas era tan grande que dejó a un lado sus inseguridades y miedos. Ese día, ella, Sakura Kinomoto, le confesaría a Li sus sentimientos.

~:~::~:~

Había sido una ardua práctica de fútbol, pero le había servido para liberar la rabia que sentía por ser un imbécil, él mismo se había buscado que la dulce Sakura lo tratara de esa manera.

—Hoy se lo diré, aunque ella crea que soy un tonto.

Yamazaki rió para sus adentros.

—Muy bien, así se habla, ahora ve y demuéstrale lo que Rudo Cupido te ha enseñado.

Salieron de los camarines del gimnasio del instituto a paso lento, fue su amigo quien le avisó que Sakura estaba cerca, la joven se encontraba sentada en el suelo próxima a los camarines y apenas los vio se puso de pie. Yamazaki desapareció casi de forma mágica dejándolos solos. La primera pregunta que había llegado a su cabeza era qué hacía ella ahí, pero como siempre pasaba su torpeza se hacía presente, sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por ella, se mantuvo firme pese a que por dentro temblaba.

—Estaba esperándote —habló Sakura respondiéndole sin saberlo su pregunta—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actuar hace unas horas atrás, no quise hacerte sentir mal, perdón.

Sakura sentía su cara arder y mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior, una muestra clara de su nerviosismo.

—No hay nada que perdonar, he sido un tonto contigo…

¿Cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido? Mientras Shaoran no podía creer que no estuviera huyendo como un loco, Sakura estaba aguantándose un grito de alegría porque finalmente estaba logrando hablar con él.

—Kinomoto, tú…

"_Es solo un simple "Me gustas", vamos, Shaoran, tú puedes decirlo, no más cobardía"_

—Li —Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Y-yo… yo quiero decirte algo, hace mucho que deseo hacerlo… Li, t-t-tú… tú… ehh… tú…

"_¡Maldición!"_

Soltando un largo suspiro y sacando todo el valor que tenía hizo lo que para Rudo Cupido era lo mejor.

De todos los escenarios posibles jamás pasó por su cabeza que Sakura lo besaría, era algo inesperado, pero que le daba seguridad de que los sentimientos eran correspondidos, y sin dudarlo capturó los labios de la joven olvidando su timidez y con un claro pensamiento: a veces, las palabras sobran.

~:~::~:~::~:~

Palabras: 499

~:~::~:~::~:~

**Notas de Caris:**

¡Waaaaa! ¡Lo terminé! *saltitos de alegría*

Me costó y mucho ya que con un límite de 500 palabras sentía que me faltaban más para poder expresar el sentir de ambos, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, reflejando el deseo de ambos por finalmente decir sus sentimientos ya sea con palabras o por un gesto.

También me gustaría agregar que me divertí mucho escribiendo estos drabbles, intentando crear un "link" entre los 3 e innovar con una trama que es común de leer.

En fin, mil gracias, chicas, por sus hermosos comentarios *-* (que serán respondidos a la brevedad) Y espero que les haya gustado :)

¡Muchos Saludines!


End file.
